Stuck In Her Web
by techflow96
Summary: "You are my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on. Natasha am scared to say the next part." "Why?" "I don't want to be unspun from your beautiful web all because I am going to say this. Natasha; you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." OFC
1. Chapter 1

Name: (first-HIKARU) (middle-JUN) (last-Aomori) but goes by the name ebony

Birthday: unknown

Looks: long black wavy hair down to the middle of her back she has Light lavender eyes and her height is four foot nine.

("これはNHKワールドTVのあなたに生きて持ってきて、今私たちは娘ヒカル青森が欠落している青森県の不動産であるされています。彼女の両親Hoshimiと芦田青森私たちはインタビューを得ることができませんが不動産から出ていない。メイドと労働者の多くは、少しひかる12歳の誕生日の夜を叫ぶ聞いて言った。 ")

"This is NHK world TV being brought live to you and right now we are at the Aomori's estate where there daughter Hikaru Aomori is missing. Her parents Hoshimi and Akimitsu Aomori have yet to leave from there estate so we are unable to get an interview. Many of the maids and workers said they heard yell the night of little Hikaru 12th birthday. This is HNK and we will be staying here live until we have received information we want to know."

Ebony pov 2 years later

"SOMEONE STOP THAT GIRL." Whistles went off as they chase the 14 year old who has stolen goods down the street "LITTLE GIRL STOP NOW." With the twist and turns of the alley ways the little girl managed to out run the police but run into an old lady. "God get out my way you old hag" with that the girl got up but was punched in the stomach making her fall back "Your mouth will get you in more trouble then you know it." The old lady said putting both her hands on the cane she was using the 14 year old face became angry "HEY back off old lady." The little girl said throwing a punch with that one punch they ended up fighting in the small alley way with one last blow to the guts the younger girl fell to the ground passing out.

Ebony pov 7 years later

("黒檀、恋はあなたを見たい。いくつかの男はあなたを見るにはここそこです。 ")

"Ebony; Koi wants to see you. There's some man here to see you." Am coming said a now grown 21 year old. No longer was she young but most people mess up her age because of her height and her innocent charms. As I made my way to the main room I could hear the soft voice of my master talking with a deeper voice. My master looked up from the man to look at me and with wide eyes and she spoke "Ah Ebony this gentleman here wants to talk to you about something important. Also sweetie I want you listen and think before you shoot of your smart mouth then if you're stuck on what you want to do we can talk about it." "Yes ma'am. Hello sir my name is Hikaru but I like to be called Ebony."

"My name is Fury and I am the director of a large organization call shield. Miss Hikaru we would like for you to work for us at shield we see that you have the skills that will be needed later on. All you have to do is say yes or no."

Readers note: yes this is a Natasha/OFC I don't know if this should take place during after or before


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony pov 3:46 a.m.

My Eyes popped open I heard a noise coming from the front door I rolled my eyes and put my silk house coat on over my black long Fujian Shiya night dress. I pulled out the gun I had under my pillow and made my way to the living room who ever these people where was going to get it. When am not out fighting I love sleeping while I was looking out from the corner that's when my dizzy roommate walked right into the living room where the masked mans was. "Hey look what we got here." "Um….like it's not my birthday until 3 more hours." She looked at me giving away my position "Like O.M.G you got me strippers that's what am talking about YOLO so let's do this right." The tallest man out of the two grabbed her and dragged her to the door I rolled my eyes once more "Grab her you idiot" I round house kicked him in the head making him black out then I looked up at the other man "sir let the dizzy bitch go." "How about you walk your pretty little ass over here or she gets the kiss of death" he pulled out a knife and put it to her neck. I slowly walked over to him with my hands up with the gun still in my left hand. "Now put down the gun and kick it backwards" This idiot just made life really easy I just going to play as the damsel so when I knock his lights out he won't feel that bad. I saw the man eyes look over me making me feel sick "Like am no your checking my friend out" rolling my eyes heavily I looked back the man in the mask "Take your house coat off slowly" I began to do what the man said I finally got the silk to slid off both shoulders then slid off my arms grabbing onto the left sleeve snapping it like a whip. I looked at the man who was too busy looking at my body once again I rolled my eyes snapping him in the face with the coat making him let go of my roommate then pulling back only to snap him once again around the neck making him come to me. I pushed the man down on the ground and sat on his back and put him in a full chock hold with the house coat. I looked up to see my dizzy roommate getting off the floor. "Like major anal rape from the floor ouch." "Can you just call the cops already" the man passed out and I got up pulling his partner to where he lay. I went to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of wine and a wine glass I had a feeling that in a few moments I was going to have to deal with some heavy shit I sat on the stool and looked between the bottle and the glass I poured. My cell phone rung to life as it sung the ring tone for my job Lily Allen's fuck you as I reached for the cell phone I reached for the bottle of wine and stared to walk to my room. "Hello." "We need you." "I really want to not help." I said taking a swing of the wine "you must forget I see you." I stopped drinking smirking I put the bottle down on my night stand "Ok if you can really see me Coulson what do I have on then." from my left ear I heard his voice "Do you wear this to sleep all the time?" I clicked the power button on my smart phone and turned around "All the time." "Then you are going to have a hard time on the helicarrier" I walked over to my closet to pull out my suit case "there's no winning when I just want peace." "Nope and you're not going to be in love with I say next" "LIKE OMG I KNEW HAD A BOYTOY" "ASIA SHUT THE FUCK UP" turning to him I eye's went to full glaring with deep sarcasm I opened my mouth "Oh please Coulson make my day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next thing I knew I was in front of an old building waiting in my cute car (I'll tell you later on) my ear piece came to life with Coulson voice "Ebony; Natasha is walking out" "Ok I don't see why you told me" "because last time I didn't tell you. You had decked the agent in the face" "He could have knocked before jumping in." Natasha knocked on the door and I happily open she got in and I put my foot to the metal. "Nice outfit." I said looking her up and down as I began swerving through cars just running a light by a second "nice p.j didn't think you sleep in that." I giggled cutting off people on two way roads "Hey I was picked up around 4:56 am going to work in my nighties." She laughs shaking her head once we got to the private plane I pulled my car into the back and they strapped it down. We got to the sitting area of the plane and talked becoming the teens we once where for some reason she was in love with my hair she kept running her fingers through it. I never got around to telling her that it was the best feeling I had ever felt when she does that but for some reason I could tell she knew. One of my habits is blushing not from embarrassment but from good feelings and words I guess you could say I like being praised "sometimes I forget you have a lot of hair" she said running her fingers through once more I felt like she was petting me but I didn't care this felt good "am thinking about cutting some of it." Her petting stop and I missed it deeply her fingers tickled my cheeks before making its way to my chin she pulled it up so I was looking at her. Her voice was soft when she spoke not firm like most of the time "Don't do it I will miss it too much" "I miss your hair" I said looking deep in her eyes her finger went back to petting making me blush once more. "So where is it that we are going?" "India" I sigh not wanting to move away from her touch I reached up to pull my bag down it was a lavender one with pink harts the handle bar was pink like the hearts and my name was in black print (girly I know) I unzipped the bag and pulled out my Dip Dye Broderie Bralet it was white the fade to a light pink then I pulled out my 3.1 PHILLIP LIM double layered skirt it was the light pink color from my bralet. Finally I pulled out my Rupert Sanderson Court Shoes they are light pink I looked back up at Natasha from my squatting position only to see her shake her head. "What?" I asked lost "Only you have the will power to dress like that on a mission we are only picking up some body." "But it's hot there." She got up and patted my head grabbing her bag pulling out her change of clothing I giggled and walked to the bathroom (yuck I know) after I got done putting on my clothes (also my charm bracelet and the white anklet Natasha got me for my birthday) I walked back to where we was sitting to see Natasha wasn't back yet I felt disappointed, but I saw food was at our sits. So like the big kid I am I went and curled up on the chair taking off my pumps so I can curl up better in the sit. I didn't know that Natasha had walked up and was now watching my fails at making myself comfortable in the plan's seat she giggled making me look up like a lost puppy. She sat down like a normal person and looked at me "what are you going to do with your hair?" she said petting it once more "I don't know maybe pin it half up and the other half down." I picked up the strawberry from my tray of food and took a bit looking at Natasha putting it back down "don't tell me your starving yourself again Ebony." "Yes." I said pulling out my makeup she snatched the makeup putting the food in my face once more "eat your food eat all of your food now." "I don't want to." I said pouting folding my arms like a little kid her fingers tickled the skin on my neck making me blush her fingers made their way to my cheek making me look up from my pout. "Ebony don't make me make you." Her voice was firm making me look at her I picked up the fork putting it to my mouth with the pasta on it. "See isn't that better." Wow it didn't take her much to make me eat I felt slow for a moment like I was a puppy getting trained. I got done with my food and looked over to see her looking at me. Everything felt like it was slowing down to me I could feel my pules picking up her fingers roamed my cheeks until her hands roamed to the back of my head pulling me into her. Our lips made a solid connection it was getting hot quick I could feel her fingers roam my hips going to my flat stomach. Her tongue made its way into my mouth tickling the root of my mouth making me moan we pulled apart when we heard a weak cough coming from the side of us. "Am sorry to disturbed but we will be landing in five minutes" I looked at the man in front of us his face was red like a tomato. "Thank you for telling us." I said looking at him my cheeks where flushed and this time it from embarrassment I peeked out the corner of my eye to see Natasha rolling her eyes. I didn't want to get up and prepare but duty calls. The man stepped away leaving us to ourselves again I got up but was quickly pulled into Natasha's lap her fingers gripped at my hips pulling me closer to her. Her lips made quick work at my neck the only thing I could do was shiver and moan it's a good thing I'm wearing my hair this way I really didn't want anyone to see the hick Natasha has given me

I had the easy part of this job all I had to do was wait for the jet and wait for Natasha to come back with some man name Bruce. Once I saw them come up the hill I looked at the man name Bruce he was nice looking I would have dated him but, from looking at his profile it looks like he's been out of the dating game for a minute. "Hi Mr. Bruce am Ebony" I stuck out my hand so he could shake it he look lost for a moment. "Don't worry sir I don't bite unless I feel threaten or am told to." he laugh and shook my hand "Nice to meet you." I nod and open the jet door "shall we." We got in and made our way to the helicarrier. While we were inside of the jet I made quick work with being friends with Bruce it was one of the many things am good at which Fury liked. "When we get to the helicarrier feel free to ask me anything ok Bruce." He gave me a nod I reached over and gave him his files he need for the lab. "D-did you work these equations out" I blushed madly looking away "Um…y-yes am sorry I can get you another one" he chuckled which made me look up "There's nothing wrong at all I just didn't think you could do It." his blunt words mad me sad I heard Natasha start talking with venom "Don't let her pretty face fool you doctor if she could pick what she wanted to do she would be working in the science department." "Am sorry Ebony." Bruce said looking my way with worried eyes "it's ok really I kind of get that a lot" I didn't know water had built up in the corner of my eyes until Natasha had given me a tissue. "Thank you." I got up to go to the restroom when I felt soft hands grab on to mines "You ok Jun" she said standing up still holding my hand a soft smile made its way onto my face "am fine my contacts are trying to come out that's all." She nods letting me walk away to the restroom. I felt the jet touch down letting me know that it's time to get off "Ebony I am so sorry." "It's ok really everything is fine come on." We hop off the jet and now on the tarmac with people running around. I looks over to my right to see Natasha looking upset I put my small hand into hers making her look at me "Please don't stay mad." Her face lightens up a little making me smile. Her face gain a smirk she bent down to whisper in my ear making me blushes hard. "N-Natasha" I said in a low voice I was going to say something but I saw a tall blond and Coulson come over. Coulson gave us a nod and then spoke to Bruce but my mind traveled elsewhere until I felt eyes burning me I looked up letting my lavender eyes come into contact with baby blue ones. It was the tall blond his face became pink but he wouldn't look away "You ok sir?" "Um yes little girl who are you parents why did they let you come out the house dress like that?" I felt my face get hot from embarrassment "Sir I am 24."

Notes: sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
